


Contrary Winds

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [31]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Annette storms ahead; Mercedes follows at her own pace.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz
Series: drabble soup prompt fills [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009491
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Soup





	Contrary Winds

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: change of pace.

Annette enters the School of Sorcery like a whirlwind, four feet ten inches of restless energy that she pours full tilt into everything she sets out to do. 

Slow and steady, Mercedes draws on the memory of another girl who could never just _stop_ and matches her step by step, meeting frustration with patience, failure with encouragement, long evenings of work-until-you-drop with cookies and a blanket. 

Sooner or later, she knows, Annie will storm ahead and leave her, slow and steady, in her wake. 

But whenever she starts to fall behind Annie slows down to match her, step by step.


End file.
